Operation Underpants
by Socket-58
Summary: Roslin and Apollo embark on an unusual mission.


Coding: Roslin/Lee Adama, Starbuck

Spoilers: Colonial Day

Disclaimer: Ronald D. Moore and Universal Studios own everything except my imagination. Don't sue.

A/N: This is in answer to a challenge on the Roslin Fan Fic List. The fic must contain the following: 1) The line "I came as soon as I could." 2) A bet. 3) A mud mask. 4) A pair of stolen boxer shorts. A big "Thank You" goes out to Heather, my simpatico sista, without you I'd be up fan fic creek without a paddle!

**Operation Underpants**

Roslin lies on the sofa in her quarters, her head propped-up by one arm rest and her legs stretched out over the other, immersed in a book Baltar gave her as a thank-you present for selecting him as her vice-president. The mud mask on her face makes her nose itch, she checks her watch; she still has another five minutes before she should rinse it off.

Laura turns the page when Lee bursts into her room like a man possessed. Roslin stares at him in alarm. "Captain Apollo?"

"I came as soon as I could," he reports, looking anxious. "What's the emergency?"

Roslin gazes at him blankly. "There is no emergency - I didn't call for you," she states as she closes her book and sits up.

"You didn't?" Lee asks, his voice high pitched as he takes in the sight of her. She's wearing a silky white nightgown that has ridden up and her slender legs are exposed to the knee, her hair is loosely pulled back, a few strands frame her face… Apollo feels a blush rise-up in his cheeks. He always seemed to be intruding on her privacy.

"No," Roslin assures him and stands up.

Apollo shakes his head in realisation and mutters. "I'm gonna kill her…"

"Who?"

"Starbuck," he answers instinctively, then realises he should have kept quiet as Laura looks quizzical. He hesitates, then continues. "She was… we had a bet that… you know, Madame President - it's not important, I'm sorry to have disturbed you - "

"A bet, huh?" Roslin looks intrigued.

Lee nods, then adds, "Ma'am – you're flaking."

Roslin touches her cheek, suddenly remembering the facemask. She smiles with embarrassment. "Excuse me for a moment…" she says and quickly crosses the room.

Laura opens the door to her makeshift bathroom and hurriedly rinses the mudpack off. She grabs a towel from the rail and dries her face as she moves back into the main room. Lee watches her every movement.

The room is dimly lit and Apollo feels strange at the intimate atmosphere it creates, he gazes at Laura again, he only hopes the dim lighting masks his lustful gaze. Sometimes he's sure that his feelings for her are obvious: but he knows everyone thinks he's after Kara - no one suspects where his attentions really lie and that's the way he prefers it.

"What was the bet?" the President asks.

Lee likes being at Roslin's beck and call, likes pleasing her, enjoys being trusted by her and that's why he finds himself admitting. "To see who could… um, steal a pair of Colonel Tigh's boxer shorts."

Roslin laughs, then asks. "Why would you _want_ to steal a pair of Colonel Tigh's boxer shorts?"

"Because Kara like's to make life as difficult for the XO as he does for her… and missing boxer's would really aggravate him! Whichever of us looses takes next weeks CAG nightshifts."

The President nods. "And your sudden arrival in my room is a result of this bet because…?"

"The opportunity to steal them must have arisen and Kara wanted me out of the way – she knew if you called me, I'd come running…" he replies.

Laura nodded again. "I see." She heads to the door of her room and pulls back the curtain, yelling. "Billy!"

Apollo stares at her. "What are you doing?" he asks.

Roslin turns to face him. "I'm coming with you to _Galactica_ – if Lt. Thrace wants to play dirty – she should have picked on someone who wasn't well connected!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roslin had Billy call _Galactica_ ahead of time to request that Starbuck be in formal attire, ready to take her on a Presidential tour of the CAG. The young pilot wasn't happy; she had a narrow window-of-opportunity in which Lee was out of the way and the Colonel and his wife would be out for dinner… but now she had to give this tour, so the chance was gone, at least for today.

After twenty minutes of the tour, Starbuck tried to restrain a yawn; she was dead on her feet and though she liked Roslin, she found herself irritated by the Presidents endless stream of irrelevant questions and desire to see every nook and cranny of the CAG.

While Laura kept Starbuck busy, Apollo snuck into the XO's empty quarters and took a pair of boxer's. He hurried back to the hanger deck and as he approached Roslin and Starbuck, he tried to keep a straight face as he caught Kara's look of tortured endurance.

Lee moved beside the President and said in a low voice. "Sorry to interrupt, but Ma'am – _Operation Underpants_ has been executed."

"Was it successful?" Laura asks.

"Yes," Lee replies.

"Where are they?" the President enquires.

"I'm wearing them, Ma'am,"

They exchange a secretive smile.

"You told her?" Thrace exclaims with disbelief.

Apollo tears his eyes away from Roslin and grins. "I had to! How else was I gonna explain my bursting into her private room?"

Kara looks at Roslin with alarm. "He burst into your private room?" She thought he'd get to _Colonial One_ mumble something about an urgent message and Billy would tell him there had been a mistake and then he's return to _Galactica_ to find she had won their wager!

"Yes, he gave me quite a start!" Roslin answers, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's alright Kara, I explained everything and the President has an excellent sense of humour for a bureaucrat!"

Laura smiles sweetly at Starbuck.

Kara smiles back nervously, wondering just how much trouble she's in. "Ma'am… I'd just like to say that - "

"I'm also a good secret-keeper!" Laura assures the young viper pilot.

Starbuck sighs with relief. Then realisation hits. "So this tour was…"

"A decoy, yes. Thank you anyway, Lt. Thrace, it was most enlightening," Roslin declares.

Kara rubs her nose, then says in a controlled manner. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and put my name down for next weeks nightshift roster," and quickly exits the hanger deck.

Lee turns to the President. "That was fun!" he says with childlike joy.

Laura's eyes twinkle mischievously. "Anything I can do in the future to help make Tigh suffer or get you out of nightshifts, please – feel free to call on me!"

"I'll remember that!" Apollo teases, and without thinking he leans forward and kisses Roslin.

When he draws back, Laura stares at him, unsure how to react. She looks about them; the flight deck is virtually empty and no one had seen them.

"Sorry," Lee whispers.

"Don't be," Roslin says softly and she doesn't want to let the moment go, but she has to. "Well, my job here is done," she declares cheerfully. "I'd better get back to _Colonial One_ before Billy starts to worry! I'll see you tomorrow, Captain Apollo. Goodnight."

"Night, Ma'am," he replies and watches closely as she turns on her heel and heads towards the shuttle taking her home.

The End


End file.
